(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to contact elements between a person and a device and, more particularly, to a contact element for holding a foot or a hand while using a device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Typically, foot or hand contact elements for devices like exercise machines do not have an ergonomic design.
Prior art contact elements, such as pedals and the like, commonly employ a simple flat piece of material, perhaps with a piece of foam or padding attached to increase a person's comfort. However, the prior art does not appear to have optimized a contact element that maximizes comfort, support, and contact between a person's foot or hand and the contact element.
Prior art examples related to this invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,817 issued to Williams, Jan. 20, 2004 for Lower Body Exercise Device and Method describes a lower-body exercising device and method including a three-dimensional platform with a resilient means for providing a resistance-based workout while sitting at work, home or traveling is disclosed. Preferably, the invention is manufactured from a single piece of material, is designed to be wedge-like in shape, is compact in size so as to fit under a desk or table or airplane seat, and is constructed from polyurethane foam that provides resistance to a pushing force by the user during manipulation. The invention can be manipulated by pressing the soles of the feet alternately into the device, or together in a “pumping” motion. Optionally, the device is covered in a plush, washable upholstery material, and/or includes heating elements.
The Zen-Pro Foot and Leg Exerciser, offered for sale by Zen-Pro Ltd of Shillingford, United Kingdom, illustrates a foot holder. The device is not convex in the perpendicular direction, which is parallel to the user's foot's long axis, and therefore does not fully support a users foot.
None of the prior art describes a foot or hand holder that can be used with devices, such as exercise devices, and is optimized for comfort, support, and contact between a person's foot or hand and the foot or hand holder. Thus, there remains a need for a foot or hand holder having an ergonomic design that optimizes comfort, support, and contact between a person's foot or hand and the contact element.